


When Does it End

by gingerbreadlove, shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action..., Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fitz Doesn't Like Orange, Fluff and Angst, Jk We Won't Hurt These Children, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, No We Love Them Too Much, Or I Do, Or Will We, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unless Sam Ruins it, We've Had This Done For Weeks, but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: RP turned Fanfic: Me (gingerbreadlove) as Fitz. Sam (shieldfansunite) as Jemma.After the Framework, Fitzsimmons find themselves in times of emotional hardship because the writers love angst...But eventually things get better...unless Samantha ruins it again...





	1. The Run and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to this Post-Framework setting. The team is escaping the dealings that they ran into after leaving the Framework, and Fitzsimmons have a lot to deal with. (The Run and Go -- twenty one pilots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Here's a collab with my lovely pal Sam. It started off as a Fitzsimmons role play (so we apologize that the chapters cut off in weird places), but we decided to post it as a fanfic because we actually love this rp! Also it's still being continued, and it's got a lot of content! Just some Fitzsimmons for you...with good things and bad things...the Team makes several appearances...as does court...but I'll let you see that for yourself! Enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. I'm naming the chapters after songs that kind of go along with them. I'll put the artist in the chapter summary.

Fitz held his eyes on his feet, not letting them wander to Jemma like they kept trying to, as May steered the SUV. The team was quiet, a mixture of near-death experiences and the loss of team members had sobered all of them to the point of silence. The first part of the car ride had been all chaos, wailing sirens, and screeching tires, so perhaps the hush now was a way of balancing that out.

 

Finally Jemma had had it with the awkwardness between her and Leo, so she took a deep breath and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm gonna lay down," she whispered so only he could hear, before she wrapped her arm around him.

 

As Jemma deliberately pressed herself against him, Fitz felt his breath catch in his throat and he tensed up before forcing himself to relax, his knee trembling. How could she just forgive him like this after all that he had done in the Framework? She had seen him--she had seen him shoot Agnes. He could still hear the echo of her scream 'NO' ringing through his head. That memory wedged open the gap in the door of his mind, and next thing he knew, every pitch of scream was resounding at full volume within the walls of his skull. He didn't even notice himself start to tremble uncontrollably, nor the tears that began to streak his face as the nightmarish scenes and sounds replayed through his mind. He fought to push them out, to make them go away, but they were his memories now. He had done those things and now he had to live with the memories.

Jemma felt Leos whole self shaking and she immediately sat up looking at him. "I'm sorry" she whispered, knowing it had bothered him and triggered some memories. "I just...I thought we could try," she muttered, glancing away from him quickly as tears pooled in her eyes. She felt herself begin to tremble as she cried. She still felt worried on occasion glancing at him, fearful that he would blink and become the doctor...but she loved him. She couldnt let him blame himself.

Fitz was jerked out of his own mind as Jemma's presence left his side. He immediately clasped his shaking hands together, breaths coming in short bursts. He turned his teary gaze to Jemma as she muttered, and his reddened eyes filled with more tears. He opened his mouth, choking on his lack of words, and instead just shook his head. As much as he didn't deserve her right now, he couldn't hurt Jemma more. His eyes darted back to his lap, unable to bear the look on her face. The flicker of fear behind her eyes. He let a few tears fall into the floorboard, continuing to shake his head, and slowly, he slid his hand onto Jemma's lap, placing it there, limp and quivering, like an offering to her. A small notion to tell her he didn't want to let go. He wanted to try too. But he wasn't worthy.

At first, Jemma didn't realize his hand was on her leg, and a tear dripped down softly, splashing on his fingertips. Slowly, Jemma's eyes opened, and she glanced up at him. More tears raced down her face, only this time, there was a hint of joy. She softly and carefully placed her hand atop his, her fingers tracing along the surface. Last time she’d held his hands, he had been a robot. Last time she held his hands, her whole life had been shattered. She remember how she let go of Leos hands and had to hold a gun to his head, hoping she was right, hoping he was an LMD and not her. She remembered forcing him to slit his wrists, the thought that maybe there was flesh and she was essentially asking him to hurt himself for her benefit. She caught her breath before sobbing even more leaning into him once again. She didn't care if it made him tense. She needed to feel him. Feel his human heartbeat. Feel his human skin. Feel the man she loved was truly there.

A soft, wet exhale was released from Fitz's lips as he felt Jemma's cool skin brush his. He felt her begin to tremble as she blanketed his hand with her own, and then she was pressed into his side once more, her teary eyes wetting his shirt. His breath hitched, and he fought against the desire to pull back, to reclaim his hand and shy away. Allowing himself to breathe again, he glanced at Jemma for a split second, then turned his palm up to face hers, letting their fingers interlace properly. Fitz felt his mind try to push open the door of memories again, but he held it shut this time, only letting himself think about how Jemma was firmly buried into his side, focusing on her teary form and her willingness to try giving him strength. He didn't want to make her carry the weight of his troubles, didn't want to give her his haunted thoughts, didn't want to let her force herself into his wreck of a mind, but with her warmly settled against him, he couldn't not let her in. A string of peace seared through his insides in reaction to her, and he knew he needed her.

The tears that had raced down Jemma's cheeks slowly found their way onto her bottom lip and eventually onto Leos soft button-up. The deeper into him Jemma seemed to snuggle, the better she felt. She could know he was there. She could know he was hers. He wasn't the man in the Framework, and he was safe. They both were. She could feel her shaky breath calming down. Slowly she glanced up at him. She could see the shape of his jawline, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the small glimmer on his cheek that she knew was a tear. She could see the curve of his lips which were pressed together tightly. She took a shaky breath before she felt her weak voice whisper "Leo" as though it was a forbidden name. As if whispering it would destroy galaxies. All she wanted was to look him in his blue eyes and whisper her love for him. She wished she could make him understand that she loved him no matter what. That the Doctor, pressing a gun to his head, was not him. That he was nothing like that man. 

Fitz's heart skipped when Jemma spoke his name in a hushed voice that wouldn't have been audible if his ear hadn't been mere inches from her lips. He could feel her eyes on him, her gaze almost strong enough to pull his eyes to her. But he was afraid. Afraid of what he'd see when he looked into her face. Would he see fear? Would he see forgiveness? Love? Would he see her teary eyes staring back at him, begging him not to shoot her? He took a deep breath, and turned his head, immediately lost in the depths of her brown eyes.

Her eyes were glossed over, but once she locked with his, the worry immediately left her. She took a deep breath. Suddenly her throat locked up, making it impossible to speak. Finally, she caught her breath and more tears found their way to his shirt. "I love you,” she whispered quietly, hoping without a doubt, that he would understand what she meant.  
I love you, I forgive you, I want you, you're my world, I don't blame you, and I'm scared to lose you.

Fitz's bottom lip quivered at Jemma's words. Three words full of much more depth than anyone could imagine. He blinked furiously at the burning of his eyes, but surrendered as a few more tears dripped from them. He felt the words grasp his heart in a protective squeeze as every aspect of their meaning settled in his mind. She had forgiven him, even if he hadn't forgiven himself. Jemma went blurry as tears obscured his vision. He opened his mouth to respond, to say 'I love you too' to say...'for you, I won't give up', to say 'you mean everything to me', but his throat was tight, and he shut his mouth, managing a silent, sniffling nod and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that was enough to convey everything he was thinking.

Jemma felt herself smile as more tears filled her eyes. "I know," she whispered softly, gently touching the side of his face. "I know." She repeated before laying back against his arm, holding it tightly. She stayed that way until the SHIELD car pulled into a hotel.  
"Everyone stay here. I'm going to get rooms." Coulson announced.  
Most the team got out of the car to stretch their legs but Jemma just laid there.


	2. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this story--the scene that I think we all wanted: Jemma consoling Fitz about what happened in the Framework. After this chapter, the story will pick up. (Who I Am Hates Who I've Been--Relient K)

The remainder of the drive went along almost peacefully, if that word could be used. With Jemma pressed into his side, her simple phrase sinking into Fitz's heart, and the gentle hum of the SUV as it cruised along smooth highway, Fitz cautiously opened his mind's door of memories, and found that the lull of the moment made it an opportune time to sort through the chaos inside him. At each memory, painful guilt tried to drag him into a black pit, but Jemma's words were his life-line. When the car pulled to a stop, the sky had faded from a muted gray sunset to the thick black of a cloudy night. Everyone started to get out, but Jemma showed no inclination to move, so Fitz stayed put, now alone with her in the silent vehicle.   
  
Jemma slowly sat up making sure her eyes were dry. "Do...Do you want to...To stretch your legs?" Her breathing felt caught. She'd never felt afraid to talk to him, and she wasn't scared of it, but she was afraid she’d say something wrong. Her eyes searched his for a moment as she softly bit at her lip.   
  
Fit's heart dropped in his stomach at Jemma's carefully spoken words. Was she afraid? He wouldn't blame her. Everyone should be afraid after what he had been in the Framework. He tried to be natural, turning to face Jemma, raising his eyebrows, and forcing words to choke out of his throat. "S-Sure, yeah, good..." He stuttered, looking at his hands and bobbing his head in a motion that combined a nod and a head shake.   
  
Jemma picked up on his behavior and sighed.  "I...I can't..." She muttered rubbing her forehead.  "We need to talk, Leo. We...We need to lay everything out and...Even though we don't want to, we have to...Because I don't want to be worried something I say will hurt you." She blurted out the last sentence, taking a breath.   
  
Fitz's full attention was on Jemma now, and his face froze, shocked and looking like he'd just been slapped--or like he'd just smacked her. After his initial reaction, his face softened slightly and he nodded. "Yeah." His voice cracked a bit, and he glanced up to search her face, his eyes heavy with of self-condemnation. "No, yeah, you're right."    
There was a tap on the window, startling him, and he turned to see Mack, who was holding up room-keys and pointing toward the motel. "You guys coming?"   
  
Jemma closed her eyes tightly frustrated at her current situation. "Yeah," She said climbing from the car. She glanced back at Leo, hoping he understood her anger wasn't directed at him before turning and shoving past Mack to the hotel.   
  
Fitz sunk in the seat of the car as Jemma marched toward the doors of the building. He heaved a weighted sigh, muttering a "Yes" to Mack so he wouldn't wait around for Fitz. He'd probably be sharing a room with Jemma anyway. They'd get a chance to talk over everything...not that he was particularly looking forward to the conversation, but it was necessary. He sighed loudly once more, running a hand through his curls--which were longer than he liked at the moment--and getting out of the vehicle to follow the rest of the team inside.   
  
Coulson sorted the room arrangements and Jemma couldn’t help when she was paired with Leo.  She was worried however, knowing they'd need to talk. She dreaded the conversation.  "Thank you Sir," Jemma said, taking the key from him and glancing at the room number, 127, she looked at the signs.

"Before you go, here is some money to get some clothes and hygiene items. Chances are we won't get your possessions back, whatever survived the fire. So take time to get something tonight or tomorrow." Coulson informed, handing each of the agents $100.   
  
Tucking the money into his pocket, Fitz nodded and glanced at Jemma. They bid Coulson goodnight, and Fitz followed Jemma's lead to room 127. The hotel door clicked shut behind him as he slowed to a stop in the small open space near the foot of the bed. He looked down at his feet and brought his hand to the back of his neck. "So..." He trailed off, dropping his hand back to his side and turning toward his partner.   
  
"I...I don't know where to start," she admitted sitting on the bed. "I love you, and I know you love me...And….I just..." she took a deep breath, "I look at a man who made a decision to trust. And the person he trusted betrayed him...Used him...And...And erased everything he was. But now... That innocent man who just wanted a father blames himself for everything...Even though he wasn’t to blame.   
  
Fitz looked back at Jemma through watery eyes, shaking his head. He understood what she was saying, and it made his heart tug warmly, it did, but...   
"It is my fault though, Jemma." He shook his head solemnly. "I had a million chances to choose  _ not _ to continue the advancement of Aida, but I did it anyway. I knew the risks. And yet..." He shook his head again, hand raised to scratch the scruff along his jawline, then he looked to Jemma again, sincerely. "And maybe I didn't choose to do what was programmed in the Framework. I wasn't the Doctor. But now I am. I have all of the memories, I have that life inside me--as much as I don't want it, he's part of me." Tears glossed his clear-blue eyes. "I always thought that my heart was different from my father's. Thought that I could _ never  _ become him..." A tear trickled slowly down his cheek as he moved his gaze to Jemma's eyes, "but I was wrong. I  _ did  _ become him. When it comes down to it, I'm no different."   
  
"Leopold James Fitz." Jemma began. "You are  _ not  _ your father.  You are  _ not _ the Doctor. You may have memories of him but that doesn't mean you are. Your father was a terrible man. You've never once intentionally hurt me. Heck I don't think you've hurt me unintentionally either. And yeah, you should have stopped making Aida. But it wasn't what you did that made her evil. It was Radcliffe. So please stop blaming yourself. You are still the man I love." She said soft but boldly.  Her eyes glazing over as water filled them. "I know you don't love yourself, and I doubt anything I can say will change that," she said, pausing, "But I love you...And please...Let me love you. Let me tell you it's not your fault every day of my life...Let me say it until you believe it…”   
  
Fitz's bottom lip quivered, and tears ran down his face, leaving his cheeks glistening and sticky. At some point he had sat down beside Jemma on the bed, his gaze now fixed on hers. Her words struck him dumbfounded, yet wrapped around him like a tight hug of comfort. Jemma loved him. Her stubborn love wouldn't give up. He let out a soft, trembling breath, and gave the slightest indication of a nod. He didn't deserve her, but she made him feel like he did. More tears flowed, and his nods grew more fervent.   
  
"Can you...Can you let me do that?" she begged. She begged harder than she ever had before.  "I need you to let me do that." she said, touching his face softly. "You're my whole world." She said gently.   
  
Fitz's stomach squeezed softly at Jemma's words and her touch. "Okay." He whispered, voice cracking with emotion. He stopped nodding, sniffled, and opened his eyes to fix his gaze back on her's. "Okay." He repeated. "I can-can do that...for you." He nodded one last time, sincerely. He could do that. He could do it. For Jemma. For Jemma he could do anything.   
  
Jemma's arms quickly found themselves wrapped around Leos neck as she quietly sobbed into his shirt. "Thank you." She cried. She couldn’t contain herself. She was worried he would say no. She was worried he'd never let her hold him again. She was worried he didn't care anymore.  "Thank you," she repeated once more before slowly pulling back away.   
  
Fitz settled into her embrace, tears coming back to his eyes. When she let go, her warm, desperate hug was replaced by the cool air of the room and he shivered. Looking at Jemma, he decidedly gave a weak attempt at a smile. "I--I love you." He whispered, voice thick and strangled, but sincere.   
  
More tears escaped her eyes. "I love you too," she said more surely than she ever had before.  Her hand rested on his jawline and she cautiously bit her lip.  "Can...Can I kiss you?" she asked eagerly.   
  
He wished he didn't have to hesitate, but he did. His mind readily supplied him with memories of Ophelia in the Framework. But this was much different. Everything was. He let out a soft, shaky exhale. "I think...I think I can handle that." He meant it, in part, as a tease.  _ As if _ he wouldn't want to kiss the woman he'd loved for so long. But the truth and concern were still there. Certainly the Framework hadn't ruined  _ this _ for him. Holding his breath, he steeled himself against memories, his focus on Jemma only as he blocked out everything else.   
  
"If not...If you're not ready...I mean with...With Ophelia and...And...Well...I just..." she stammered "I don't want to push you." she said slowly. "I...I don't want to ruin this." Jemma took  a deep breath. She didn't want push Leo, she just wanted to feel close to him.   
  
Fitz shook his head and licked his lips. "Nothing is going to ruin this." His voice was soft, fingers brushing along Jemma's forearm as he leaned in toward her, his own words giving him more confidence in the moment. He closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Jemma's gently. It was a soft, short, whisper-of-a-kiss, but it was a step, and he pulled back slowly, tears glistening in his eyelashes.   
  
When Leo ran his fingers along her arm, Jemma felt her whole body relax as tingles went through her body. Then his lips softly and quickly pressed against hers, and her mouth curved into a smile. When he pulled away, Jemma left her eyes close, the taste if the kiss still lingering on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and locked them with Leo’s. Her heart skipped a beat, and her hand moved to rest on the back of his neck. "Thank you," she whispered softly studying his blue irises.   
  
The corners of Fitz's lips flicked up again, and this time, the smile was a little more real. His heart was drumming in his chest like a high school band after their team's touchdown. Every part of him yearned for more, but he knew not to stretch it. Take it slow. He was still tangled in the guilt of his actions, still confused about whether or not he  _ was _ guilty, even though Jemma's loyalty had reeled him out of the deepest waters. The depth of her eyes sent warmth radiating through his body, just as her cool hand chilled his neck, creating a combination that made his skin burn with affection.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three--A shopping trip and some consolation. I promise the plot starts next chapter. (Stars--Switchfoot)

Jemma felt her cheeks heating up before she removed her hand and looked down for a split second. She took a shaky breath before grabbing his dirty button up collar. She slowly ran her hands along the buttons down his shirt. "We need to get you something clean." She said, followed by a soft laugh. It felt good to feel comfortable touching him, to not feel like they were complete strangers.   
  
"Cosmos, I probably smell like a beached whale." Fitz wrinkled his nose, wondering how Jemma had failed to ignore his briney clothing until this moment. He glanced down at his shirt, very aware of how stiff and stickily crusted his clothes were from being in the saltwater earlier. At the mention of it, all he wanted to do was shower and be in fresh clothes. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to spoil the moment. "So, er...the store?"   
  
Jemma nodded and stifled a chuckle at his face expressions. "Yes. That's a good idea." She laughed before biting her lips. "Besides, we need pajamas." She added softly. She felt her hand instinctively reach up, twirling his hand in her fingers for a moment. "I'm proud of you." she heard herself say before standing up.   
  
The side of Fitz's mouth twitched up, despite the voice in his head telling him he had nothing to be proud of. He pressed his eyes firmly shut for a second, hushing the voice inside his mind. Jemma's voice was the only one he wanted to listen to. Opening his eyes, he stood up, and the two headed outside. He remembered passing a Walmart just a few blocks before they'd pulled into the hotel, and told Jemma this much. They began walking along the dark street, an occasional car passing in a blinding flash. The night air was brisk and the breeze was chilling, but he'd never much been bothered by the cold. Jemma was pressed against his side with their hands interlocked as they began their walk.   
  
Jemma felt the cold brisk air blow pasted her and she tightened her grip on Leo’s hand. She smiled up at him as they walked. “You can see the stars." She pointed out. Glancing up at the nearly black sky, the stars twinkled faintly as Jemma became mesmerized quickly. She didn't even feel her pace slow down to a near stop "It’s...It’s utterly beautiful. You could never see stars this gorgeous back at base with all the lights." She added before turning to face him   
  
Fitz hummed in agreement, looking at the sky, then back to Jemma. The glitter of stars reflected in her dark eyes, causing Fitz's breath to hitch in his throat and his heart to race. "Magnificent." Was his late reply as he stared into the universe in Jemma's eyes.   
  
"That's the one good thing about Maveth: the sky. With the moons and the stars." She said breathlessly.  "When I was little I used to wonder if there was something looking back at me and now... Now I know there is." She said softly before turning to look at him, the moonlight shining off his clear blue eyes   
  
Fitz nodded thoughtfully at Jemma's comment, and let his eyes wander upward. There was more out there, things looking back at them. Other beings in other galaxies who were staring up at a different map of stars, holding the hand of a different loved one, and thinking about what lay beyond. He sighed, deep in thought, and his eyes trailed back to Jemma. "Yeah." He breathed. "Yeah there is..." He spoke slowly, trying not to get too lost in her eyes, and shook himself out of a trance. "Shall we?" He suggested, tugging slightly on the hand that was interlocked with his own, and glancing down the sidewalk in the direction they'd been heading.   
  
Jemma took a deep breath and nuzzled herself under Leo’s arm. "Yeah, let's go." She whispered, leaning against him. "I think we get something to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow then head back. It’s getting late." She whispered, breaking the silence. She couldn't help glance up at Leo. Even now she could see the guilt and sadness ridden across his face. She felt her heart shatter slightly. She knew he still felt guilt, and she knew nothing she’d say would help him feel better. However, she kept silent and continued to walk under the moonlight.   
  
The walk to the store was silent and calm, a strong turn of events from the rest of what had happened that day. It was a nice, warm feeling to have Jemma burrowed into his side as they walked along. As they came upon the store, Fitz squinted in the bright lighting, and they entered the doors. There was a pang in his chest as he remembered a time when he would've dorkily pretended to "use the force" to open the glass doors. Times were much simpler then, with only one life and all.   
  
Jemma noticed he didn't 'use the force' and felt sad. She pushed it past, and once they were in the store, turned to him. "It’s okay if we don't split up?" She asked almost worried he'd be hoping they would split up. "I just...Could use your advice on clothes." She lied, smiling softly. She used her thumb to softly stroked Leos hand.   
  
Fitz gave an amused expression. "If you're really asking for my fashion advice, we have a problem." He smirked, but squeezed her hand meaningfully. "But I've got no plans of leaving your side." His glimmering eyes studied her features.   
  
"Okay, good." She said with a soft sigh. She went straight to the pajamas and picked out something comfortable for bed before turning to Leo, "You pick.”   
  
"Mmkay..." Fitz scanned the racks absently, and chose some flannel pants and a t-shirt that looked loose and soft. He considered getting boxers instead, knowing he always got hot in pants, but wasn't going to put that much thought into his decision. He turned to Jemma, shrugging to his selection. "Good?"   
  
"I think it’s great, but usually you get hot at night, so are thick flannel pj bottoms wise?" She heard herself laugh.   
  
Fitz frowned, sighing. "S'pose not." He hung them back up and chose some boxer shorts instead. "Better?" He asked, smiling slightly. They didn't match the shirt in any sense, but since when had Fitz matched anything, especially pajamas.   
  
"I love it," She smiled before walking over and getting a button-up and jeans for the next day.  "What do you think?" she asked.   
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question initially, then lowered them thoughtfully, and nodded. "Yeah, yep, uh, looks good to me." It looked just like every other outfit Jemma owned, so he assumed it was a good one.   
  
Jemma sighed. "You have no eye for fashion.” She remarked. "Let's get you something.” She added, putting her clothes in the cart and walking to the guys section.   
  
"Why thank you." Was Fitz's response to Jemma's comment. He smirked a bit, then his smile faded. The Doctor had been extremely smartly dressed, and Fitz planned to avoid that particular style at all costs. He took a plain, slate blue long-sleeve shirt from the rack, and moved to the pants. For half a second he was caught between black or olive-brown, but within the moment he chose brown. He draped both items over the side of the cart for Jemma to approve, and moved to the jackets and cardigans.   
  
Jemma approved his style and followed him over to the jackets and cardigans. "So which style are you going to get?" She softly inquired, her hand playing with Leo’s new shirt sleeve.   
  
Fitz twisted his lips. "Dunno..." He muttered absently, his mind swirling a bit again. He almost stopped as he passed the cardigans, but figured he was over that style, and moved toward the other jackets. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the assortment, and chose a heavy, black wool jacket, and added it to the cart. "That'll work." His tone was questioning, and he lifted his eyes to make sure it was an appropriate fashion choice, then continuing on. "Razors?" He asked, sighing.   
  
She nodded at his question about the outfit. "Awe, but you look like a mountain man," She teased, softly rubbing his jaw before turning the cart. "I need shampoo and conditioner anyway."   
  
Fitz raised an eyebrow amusedly when Jemma mentioned mountain men, but began to consider just cleaning up his scruff instead of shortening it. That would be easier anyhow, and further from the sharp, close-cut style of the Doctor. He looked over at Jemma as her finger tickled the fuzz on his jaw, and decided that he could indeed keep this, at least for the moment.   
  
Jemma resisted the urge to kiss him passionately right then and there. She walked over and got herself a razor for her legs and some shampoo and conditioner. "You didn't eat dinner at the diner. Want to grab something?" She asked.   
  
Fitz picked up a razor and some shaving cream for himself, and figured he'd use the soap at the hotel.    
He shrugged at Jemma's question. "I'm not really hungry." He said simply, determinedly studying a bottle of some shampoo he had no intention of buying. He wasn't technically lying. His stomach was still so full of guilt that food just didn't sound appealing.

  
“Leo you’re lying. You just don’t want to eat, huh?” She asked, reading him easily.   
  
He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "It's not--" He scowled. He wasn't _ purposefully _ avoiding eating, his stomach just hadn't stopped turning over his actions. Nothing was appetizing when the heaviness of regret weighed inside you. He sighed, rubbing his hand and trying not to let his eyes water.   
  
"Let's just get something in case you do get hungry.” She suggested, heading over to the food. She got something quick in case either got hungry, before returning to check out. Jemma felt her body growing tired, and she instinctively yawned.   
  
Fitz pressed his lips together and nodded, following Jemma to the food aisles. As they walked to the checkout, he noticed her yawning and gave a soft smile. Even when she was exhausted, she was cute. "Don't need anything else, do we?" He asked, he clenched his jaw against a yawn, eyelids fluttering under the weight of his own exhaustion.   
  
"I think both of us are too tired to keep shopping." She admitted. She let Leo pay since he had the cash, and gathered the few bags.   
  
"Mhm." He murmured in agreement, paying the cashier and gathering the change he was handed in return. Thanking the cashier, they headed for the door, and he offered to take a bag.   
  
Jemma willingly gave him the bags then nuzzled into him. It was rather cold out now and rather late, and Jemma just wanted to be safe and warm.   
  
Fitz glanced down at Jemma wrapping his arm tighter around her as he felt her shiver into him. "Cold?" It was a barely a question. He dug the jacket out of his bag, draped it over her shoulders, returning his arm to her waist and pulling her close.   
  
"Thank you Leo," she purred walking steadily till they reached the hotel. "Would you like to shower first?”   
  
He took a deep breath, looking at her, and shrugged, frowning casually. "You can if you like." He leaned to kiss her temple softly. He was still stuck in his briney clothes, and Jemma might run them right out of hot water, but he would let her go first unless she really insisted.   
  
Jemma nodded, taking one last glance getting up the courage to leave him. Eventually she went to take a shower. She showered as quick as possible before getting in her pajamas and walking out of the bathroom. "All yours." She said, sitting on the bed.   
  
Fitz gave a small smile, trying to hide his tear-reddened eyes. The warm, humid air that followed Jemma into the room, wrapped around him, along with the sweet smell of her shampoo, and stood up, stretching, suddenly very much in need of a shower. "Thanks." He croaked tiredly, taking up his toiletries and going to shower. Scrubbing the stickiness off of his body was a relief, and he carefully smoothed off the borders of his facial hair, before drying off and stepping out of the bathroom.   
  
Jemma was awake, but curled up under the blankets. "I was going to wait but...It just looked so cozy." She hummed quietly glancing up at him. She smiled seeing the clean Leo. Having trimmed up his beard, he looked better. He still looked full of guilt and exhaustion, but that would fix itself with time.   
  
Fitz meant to frown at her jokingly, but he couldn't help but smile at her all cozied up. "Yeah yeah, don't wait around for  _ me _ ..." He said sarcastically with a tired smirk, then slid under the covers next to Jemma. He rolled his head to look her way, and immediately felt the tug of sleep on his eyes. The covers were soft and cozy, as Jemma had said, and Jemma was tucked warmly into his side. He felt his breathing settle and the world rushed away around him as he was swallowed into sleep.   
  
Jemma remembered feeling a pinch in her neck, but when she tried to wake up and figure out what it was, nothing worked. However when she did wake up she didn't feel leos warmth or the comfortable hotel comforter.  She tried to sit up but her body felt two numb.  She tried to call for leo but she had a tight gag in her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to look at where she was


End file.
